The present invention relates to framed flow-through media containing unit filters and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the automated manufacture of such unit filters.
A number of types of flow-through unit filters which include flow-through frame members with filter media extending across the flow-through frame opening for filtering fluid filters are generally well known in the art, as are the methods and apparatus for manufacturing the same. Automated filter unit manufacture also is known in the art, attention being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,609, issued to Scott L. Sanders on Jun. 1, 1993, wherein a pocket type unit filter with a frame inserted into the pocket is automatically produced with select pocket seams thereof being ultrasonically welded during the continuous automated manufacturing process, this patent acknowledging that the use of ultrasonic welding techniques are generally well known in fabric production.
The present invention provides a new, useful and unobvious automated manufacturing method and apparatus for manufacturing unit flow-through fluid filters which are of a type particularly useful for treating gas flow streams such as air to remove particulate matter therefrom. The present invention provides a unique way for assembling unit flow-through filter frames to one or more sheets of continuously fed filter media, placing and holding the frames in preselected position and for a preselected distance together with the one or more continuously moving sheet or sheets of filter media and then ultrasonically welding the continuously moving frame and media assembly together in tight fashion along the unit frame perimeters prior to the automatic severance of each media covered flow-through unit frame from the continuous process arrangement.
The present invention accomplished the unique process with a unique arrangement which is straight-forward and economical, requiring a minimum of space, operating steps and operational parts and at the same time assuring positive holding and positioning on unit frames assembled in a spaced continuous manner with one or more tightly welded or fused sheets of filter media. Further, the present invention recognizes and utilizes preselected and treated flow-through materials so as to provide for the unique holding and aligning of the frames in assembled relation with the filter media and to subsequently detect and ultrasonically weld the assembled filter media covered unit frames along the entire frame periphery. In addition, the present invention provides for a novel manner of treating and spacing filter medium in a unit frame, if so elected to do so.
It is to be understood that various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.